


A Heart's True Desire

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM One Shots [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fortune Telling, M/M, Pre-show, alex manes appreciation week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Written for day one of the Alex Manes appreciation week 2019.Day one prompt: Dreaming with a broken heartAlex is on leave in Madrid when his teammates want to go visit a fortune teller. Alex gets more then he bargained for.





	A Heart's True Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I should be updating my Malex hockey AU, instead I wrote this. I will be updating the other one tomorrow!  
> When I saw the post for the Alex appreciation week on Tumblr I couldn't not do something for it, because let's be honest, my boy deserves more love! I also posted this on my Tumblr: Daffietjuh

Alex wasn’t sure why he was even here. He was a US Airman, he was a Manes, he wasn’t supposed to believe in this stuff, and yet here he was. They were on leave in Madrid and the others had found a fortune teller, and because Alex spoke Spanish (an advantage of growing up near the Mexican border) he was dragged along to translate.

‘Seriously Parker?’ Alex asked, rolling his eyes as the guy started fishing some money from his pocket.

'Hell yes Manes, don’t be such a buzzkill. Just tell me what she’s saying alright? Put that big brain of yours to use.’ Parker grinned at him and gestured towards the woman. She was dressed exactly how you imagined a fortune teller would be dressed. Colourful clothes with those annoying tinkling bells and stuff on them. Alex rolled his eyes, but went up to the lady anyways.

’ _Hello, my friend would like to have his fortune told_.’ Alex said in Spanish and the woman looked at him with sharp dark eyes.

’ _Welcome. Amira will tell your friend his future, he can come sit down_.’ She answered.

'Go sit down.’ Alex told Parker, he did as he was told, sitting down in front of the lady’s table cross-legged. 'Now pay the lady.’ Alex didn’t need her to tell him she’d want money up front. The lady motioned for Parker’s hand, and he gave it to her with a grin over his shoulder. The others were snickering in the corner of her little tent.

’ _You are in a dangerous profession, but you will return home_.’ She said after a few moments of silence where she simply studied Parker’s hand. ’ _There will be someone waiting there for you, someone who loves you dearly_.’ She looked up at Alex, clearly having understood he was translating.

'She says you are in a dangerous profession, you will return home safe and there will be somone waiting for you that loves you dearly.’ Alex translated as blankly as he could. It was all bullshit as far as he was concerned. They were clearly soldiers, uniforms still on, even if they were on leave, and that someone could just as well be Parker’s mother.

'Elise?’ Parker asked and the lady nodded enthusiastically.

’ _Yes, yes, Elise. She loves you very much_.’ Alex did actually roll his eyes as he translated.

'Yes, Elise, she loves you a lot.’ Parker grinned at him.

'I told you, didn’t I?’ He stood up, bouncing over to Taylor who laughed.

'You sure did.’ Taylor put Parker in a headlock and this was far too much excitement for such a small tent.

'Guys, take this outside.’ Alex said, going for suggestive, but it came out much more like an order.

’ _Come sit down_.’ The lady said, and Alex turned back to her with a frown.

’ _No thank you_.’ Alex said.

’ _No charge_.’ She said and motioned for him to sit down again.

'Go on Manes.’ Parker laughed, understanding the general idea of the conversation. 'Live a little.’ Alex rolled his eyes, again, but sat down. He flopped his hand down on the table in a truly childish move. The lady smiled at him.

’ _I can feel you do not believe, but that does not matter_.’ She told him as she took his hand. Alex really didn’t think that had anything to do with her feeling anything, but more likely her observing Alex’s complete disinterest in being here. ’ _You have had a hard life so far. You have a very dark presence in your life. Someone who has tried to break you.’_ Alex shifted uncomfortably. _‘_ **You are dreaming with a broken heart.** _There is someone you love, back home, a man-’_ Alex ripped his hand from hers. He knew his eyes were wide, shocked.

'How the fuck-’ Alex started, but he stopped himself before he said anything else.

'What’s up Manes, believe me now?’ Parker was grinning, he could hear that, but Alex wasn’t going to look over his shoulder and show them how truly shaken he was.

'Shut up Parker.’ Alex said, proud with how level his voice was.

’ _When you go home, you will both be a little more broken, but you will still fit. You will have to fight for it though. But it will be worth it in the end._ ’ The lady said as Alex started to get up. He’d had enough of this bullshit. He left the stuffy little tent feeling rattled and in a strange way, hopeful. 


End file.
